User blog:Digdux/Character Prototype List
Heroes Silver Storm I don't think I can walk away from something this horrible. Name: Sylvia Mysts Kind: Unicorn Residence: Canterlot (formerly) Nickname: n/a Sex: Female Inspiration: (TBD) Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Supermodel-esque beauty *Expert Magic *(TBD) Weakness: (TBD) Resistance (TBD) Name: Silva Mysts. Bio: The single daughter of the supermodel Shimmer Mysts and business baron Starry Nights, Sylvia Mysts had top marks at the prestigious Canterlot school, and was expected to take a position at Magical Associates for the Advancement of Ponykind in Canterlot. Ten years ago the pony vanished prior to one interview with the company, and has not been seen since despite the significant resources of both her parents. It is rumored that both her parents stepped back from public functions due to grief, though these rumors are unsubstantiated. There remains a current reward of 2,000,000 bits for information that would lead to the return of their child, now adult mare. Computer: Building model....for growth approximation. Within a few minutes a three dimensional model of a long legged mare forms on screen. With a pristine silver-white coat, and a long pale blue mane, it is clear that the missing mare would have stood out even among a crowd, and would immediately draw attention in anywhere less than an uptown function, having what are clearly her mother's looks. After a moment the model's horn glows a soft white color as the computer simulates Silva's magic aura. Best Bat Whoa, this is crazy... I can hear your heartbeat. Name: Best Bat Kind: Pegasus Residence: ??? Nickname: ??? Sex: Male Inspiration: Dracula, Flutterbat. Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Supernatural Physical Attributes Weakness: *apples *Sunlight *Clearly a vampire bat pony Resistance: *Physical Attack *Magical Attack *Illness/disease. Theme: batman opening theme (elfman) The Blue Blitz The name's Heart, Blue Heart Name: Blue Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Manehattan Nickname: n/a Sex: Male Inspiration: James Bond, other agents, Robin. Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Significant amount of wealth *Access to high end technology, and the latest in training resources. Weakness: *Inexperience Resistance: *None Theme: Pink Panther theme, extended. Origin: Blue's Mother, the former staff captain Deep Heart was a former private military contractor, working for several different organizations, among them, Nero's Neightalus crew. Where she gave birth to Blue. Following Deep Heart's injury and retirement, and Nero's capture she left her equipment to Blue. While young, inexperienced, and without any formal training, or powers, Blue is doing his best to hang with the members of Goldfin's crew, and fight crime. The young pony is assisted by morally ambiguous Research, as he is under contract by Deep Heart, to produce, equip, and train Blue. Bonebug Why is this happening? Name: Bonebug Kind: Pegasus Residence: Maretropolis Nickname: Rat Sex: Female Inspiration: Doc-Ock, Kerrigan. Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Odd Bone structure *Metabolism based regeneration *Enhanced Strength relating to her wings *Large Skeletal Wings Weakness: *Unknown Resistance: *Physical assault, disease, poison. Origin: Acolyte's attack on Maretropolis left the young rat with no family, no name, and a set of metal wings, from a pony she long forgot. She scavenged on the streets doing anything to survive one more day, including diving in Venom infected water to recover scrap metal, or Venom itself. She eventually also lost her metal wings in an incident she would rather not talk about. Regardless of her trials growing up on the darkest streets of Maretropolis, Rat managed to survive, and as she became healthy and well fed, her powers began to manifest. Her body, infected with venom for nearly her entire life, began to produce the substance, hardening her bones and body, while also causing her body to regenerate. Dispite her physical capabilities Bonebug has yet to come to terms with the dexterious bones emerging from her back, where her wings should be, their appearence as much of shock to her, as to her caretakers. The Slient When I can no longer speak, HEAR ME! Name: Silent Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Unknown Nickname: N/A Sex: Female Inspiration: Silent (Black Company) Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Powerful Command of Magic Weakness: *Unknown Resistance: *Unknown Origin: Rumor has it that a young pony made a deal with a dark sorcerer, and traded her voice for powerful magics. While seemingly fighting for the side of good, this pony detests those who speak and do nothing, and instead does not speak, and lets her actions speak for her. Super V "I can't walk, I can't even see straight without help, and these stupid sparkles are the extent of my magic, but I can still put you through the other side of that wall before you blink, so GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Name: Accelerated Vector Kind: Unicorn Residence: Canterlot Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns (formerly) Princess Cadance's Hospital for Foals and Fillies. Nickname: n/a Sex: Male Inspiration: Force Filly, Raven, Captain Planet, Tempest Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Ability to see, calculate and manipulate nearby vectors. *Brilliant Intelligence Weakness: *Broken horn *Limited balance *Dizziness Resistance *Incredible durability to physical attack Theme: The Wild Card Origin: Vector was a stallion on the rise. Good Looking, fiercely intelligent, extraordinarily gifted in magic, he was prospected to have a brilliant future as a magical icon of Princess Celestia's school... until the accident happened. While out hiking in the Ghastly Gorge with another student on a research project, a landslide fell on his friend, suffocating his buddy beneath. Desperate, and panicking, Vector poured his magic into lifting the landslide, and then more, and more, and more, and more, as much as he could use, and then even more. The landslide moved, freeing his friend, but the ramifications were brutal, the overuse of magic from the young stallion utterly destroyed his horn, and caused the exhausted creature to fall into a coma. Vector awoke some months later, now unable to continue at Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns, for several reasons. Firstly he couldn't use any magic, his horn was a jagged reflection of what it once was. Secondly, either the coma or overuse of power caused some neurological damage, leaving Vector unable to properly balance, which doesn't sound like much of an issue until he quickly learned that it meant he couldn't walk or sit. While angry and upset, he really didn't have any recourse. He couldn't leave, he couldn't even walk out an open door. However unlike and possibly because of Tempest Shadow, and Sunset Shimmer Princess Celestia made sure her now effectively former student was taken care of. Several researchers even modified a pair of headphones and a gyroscope in order to grant Vector some sense of balance, even if the battery only lasted for thirty minutes on a charge. He could step out of his bed for seemingly moments and do some basic things, such as going down to the market and buying groceries. Still effectively bedridden, and almost perpetually upset, Vector poured his time into math and physics, because the two subjects were the only semblance of his old life he still had left to him. However, his senses slowly adjusted to his loss of horn. Instead of sensing and using magic with his horn, he began to see. Not magic, but energy, the numbers and directions of it. Whether this is a fugue brought on by to much math or not is still up for debate, but Vector starting being able to see the calculations behind his environment... and then change them with his thoughts. He couldn't do magic, and still wouldn't be able to pass even a magical exam for foals, but he had something.... something to take his time up while he lays in bed. The Crimson Brim "Oui mousier, I can be anything I want to be. Shall we dance, to the rhythm of my tambourine?" Name: Escarlate Kind: Changeling Residence: Manehattan Nickname: Scarlet, Ms. Brim Sex: Female Inspiration: Esmeralda, Beast Boy, Carmen Sandiego Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Expert Acrobat *Expert Musician *Legendary Shapeshifting *Masterful Changeling Magic Weakness: *Shameless Flirt *Feeds on attention *Loves flattery Resistance: Theme: Origin: The city of Prance has had its share of emigrants to Equestria, Fleur De Lis of course being the most famous. However, not all who lived in the city come from such enamored status. A naive and far younger Escarlate lived in the city as well, a commoner who accidentally caught the eye of a very influence marquis during a street performance. Of course, commoners and royalty do not traditionally mix, so when the marquis eventually learned of her species, she was summarily sentenced to be executed. Escarlate fled to Equestria so she could start her life anew. While Equestria ponies were just as fearful of changelings as the Prench, influence ponies in Canterlot were willing to turn a blind eye to her status, provided she did not harm any of the Princess's subjects. Now many years later, Escarlate, now Scarlet, continues her delicate dance of survival, still very aware of what could happen if she became known. Of course Thorax's proclamation does offer one solution, but it seems bizarre to bend knee to a common drone, and Queen Chrysalis is notorious for tolerating no competition. If her elder is half as determined to survive as Scarlet is, then she is wise to give the queen a wide berth. Oliver This-works Name: Oliver (This-works) Kind: Pegasus Residence: Ironwork's house Nickname: N/A Sex: Female Inspiration: Oliver Twist, Peter Pan, Charlie (Chocolate Factory), Alice Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Undead *Effectively Immortal *Floating/Flight masterful Weakness: *Fire *Filly Physic *Filly Mentality Resistance: Cold Theme: Origin: Oliver This-works was a sickly pony at a young age, staying in the hospital for most of her short life. However one day she awoke to a colt, who gave her a golden ticket, to a land where she would "never grow old." Oliver emerged out of a tunnel, and ended up in Ironwork's house of cotton candy, meeting both Ironworks and "This-cord." She chose to call herself Oliver This-works, because it is combination of Ironworks and "This-cord", being cooler than each individual name. Personality: While clearly a normal grey Pegasus filly. Oliver starts to show her uncanny nature fairly quickly, not using her wings to fly as other Pegasi do, and never blinking. She does use her wings to express emotion and excitement. Like any fun loving filly, she likes to play and hang out with her friends. She hasn't realized her undead nature yet, but is curious, though she lacks understanding. Inari "Cold be heart and hand and bone, Cold be travelers far from home, They did not see what lies ahead when sun has failed and moon is dead." Name: Inari Kind: Fox (Kitsune) Residence: Frozen North Nickname: The Deceiver, Enchantress Sex: Female Inspiration: Kitsune Mythos, Galadriel Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Legendary Enchantress *Legendary Mind Magic *Precognition/Retrocognition *Supernatural Wisdom / Longevity Weakness: Heat Resistance: Cold, Mind Magic. Theme: Moonlight (Dionisis) Origin: Inari is the youngest descendant of a band of sentient foxes that roamed Equestria prior to its founding, as they were well adapted to the cold. However after the first Hearth's Warming Eve, the fires of friendship warmed Equestria and slowly pushed out the previous inhabitants. Relegated to the Frozen North, the closest thing to their formerly expansive homeland, the creatures slowly began to formulate a plan to retake Equestria for their own uses. For some reason or another, the plan was never executed, and the entire species vanished overnight, save Inari. Inari spent many years honing her already powerful sorcerous talents using deception and illusions to keep colonizers out of her territory, originally it was all ponies, however after a hundred years or so, she realized that many ponies held no interest in the frozen wastes, and instead were lost or just passing through. These she learned to redirect, back to the south, before they could perish at the hands of the elements, and make a scene, or even worse, draw a rescue party to their location. She eventually started to roam south, to see what else the world held, and while the warmth was uncomfortable at first, her chilly enchantments were more than enough to keep the heat away during the day, and the cool nights gave her comfort beneath the stars. Her obfuscations allowed her to walk through crowded city streets without notice. She quickly developed a taste for sweets, as the flavors simply made her giddy. To fund this new interest she enchanted trinkets and sold them. During her travels, from town to town, on her sweet tasting adventure, she was eventually spotted by Princess Luna, who has been known to make similar runs. After a "conversation" confirming that Inari was not a threat, they became, if not friends, than good acquaintances; Inari was no fan of the day, as the night was far more beautiful and soothing, its sounds musical and elegant, its hunters precise and subtle. They met on occasion, at several different sweet shops until one night Princess Luna never showed, it wasn't until the evening after that Inari learned that the "Great and wise Princess Celestia banished the terrible Luna to the moon." Today she is more involved in pony society, often roaming South and West to the Crystal Empire, selling her trinkets, disguised as an old mare, but with her family and species almost entirely gone, here is where her connection to the rest of the world lies, even if it is a tenuous one. She can often be found with her stall on a street corner, handing out advice if coaxed, during evening hours. During the day she is commonly indoors reading about Equestria's history, or sleeping. Strange sounds emit from the library on occasion, even when no pony is there. Clear See. "The rain... it's... beautiful" Name: Clear See Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Canterlot Nickname: The Doll Sex: Female Inspiration: Yin (DtB), Oracle Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Remote Viewing* *Telepathy* *Water Control* *Eidetic Memory Clear See can move her spirits across water, allowing her to see and hear from up to 7 locations of water at the same time. By moving her spirits into the body of an individual (that contains water) she can read their mind, or project her thoughts. She can also manipulate the water her spirits are in. Weakness: Blind, Almost Mute, requires water contact to use* Resistance: Magic Theme: Otouto Mitai na Sonzai ~Piano Solo Background: Born blind, Clear See grew up separated from her peers, unable to participate in games, until one day she was able to play in the nearby lake. The moment her hoof touched the water, she could see, not just herself and her local surroundings, but if she chose to, she could see miles away, sights and sounds from other places, whether rain in Cloudsdale, or dolphins jumping in the ocean, to the icy plains of the frozen north. She sat there for hours, never moving, just looking out and admiring all these new things, things she could see. While she was extremely quiet and passive, other ponies eventually caught on that she could "see" and realized she could be a great asset. Clear See eventually found herself on a boat, looking for other boats, in exchange for helping find other boats, and the occasional drowning sailor, Clear See, is given food drink and shelter. It might be bad luck to bring a mare on board, but with a little coxing, this mare knows more about the sea than any pony alive, just don't expect her to talk your ear off, or even say anything at all. Shifter "How can you use a weapon of ultimate mass destruction when it can stand in judgement on you?" Name: Shifter Kind: Earth Pony? Residence: Maretropolis Nickname: none Sex: Female Inspiration: Darwin, Mr. Fantastic Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Reactive Evolution *Healing Factor *Shape Shifting Weakness: Magic, Gems (gem proximity prevents shifting) Resistance: Physical/Elemental Attack, Backround: Shifter is the successful result of a prototype project designed to create a second Smudge. However the villain in charge of the project failed to take into account that their product had a conscience and refused to do evil. Losing patience with the prototype, the villain imprisoned it and proceeded to start work on a new project. Unbeknownst to him, the prototype quickly escaped by slipping through the bars of its cage. Shifter fled her prison and the research facility, and now roams Maretropolis, helping others as she can in exchange for food, or a place to rest her head. Knowing the villain likely has noticed her escape, she moves around, using the sewers and subway to avoid detection and capture. She knows the area well, and is willing to offer help and information, in exchange for food and secrecy. Noctis "Yet we would not have it otherwise, If simple folk are free from fear and care, simple they will be, and we must be secret to keep them so." Name: Nocits Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Canterlot Nickname: Ranger, Long Walker Sex: Male Inspiration: Nocits (final fantasy versus), Elessar (LoTR) Powers:(proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Legendary Weaponplay *Weapon based sight/teleportation *Superhuman reflexes *Masterful Fieldcraft *Longevity Weakness:None Resistance: Mind Magic Theme: Another Side (KH:FM) Background: A member of the noble family of the Crystal Empire, Noctis' family were ousted, killed or imprisoned when Sombra became self proclaimed king of the Crystal Empire. Noctis' father managed to smuggle Noctis, and the family's magic ring to safety while he was still a foal as part of a political agreement made long ago with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. The pair found him a home, and an education. Upon Sombra's defeat and his coming of age Celestia revealed Noctis' birthright, as he was now the only surviving member of the royal family. When asked if he would take up the throne, Noctis declined saying, "That kingdom needs love and healing, I cannot give it those things." He eventually left, looking for his own purpose, and his cutie mark, with Kibitz managing his inheritance, investing it into social works and education. Noctis returns on occasion, mostly to major public gatherings, and sometimes serves brief stints as captain of the royal guard, if one is not present before departing once again. Following Shining Armor's marriage to Cadance, Noctis conversed with the pair at great length, before leaving again. He hasn't been seen since, though this is hardly news. Phantomenia Name: Phantomenia Kind: Phoenix Residence: Roofs of Manehattan Nicknames: Spook, the Crow Sex: Female Inspiration: Taylor Pike, Phantom Girl, Changelings Powers: Invisibility, intangibility, flight, supernatural agility, emotion detection Weakness: Dependence on others for sustenance, cannot speak Theme: Hans Zimmer - 503 (Angels & Demons OST) Background: Phantomenia is the odd result of a phoenix egg being dropped into the same magic pool that grew the changeling tree. As a result she shares their darker color scheme, which sets her apart from other phoenixes, and shares the changelings’ thirst for emotions. Unlike changelings she does not consume emotions but rather basks in them in the same way that phoenixes bask in the warmth of a fire or the sun. After hatching and escaping the area around the changeling lair, she ended up following a group of ponies through the woods where the ponies were attacked by some changelings. Realizing that she would have no food, she pursued the changelings and stopped them. The ponies then traveled on to Manehattan with Phantomenia in tow. There, while looking for a place to stay she came upon an elderly blind pony, who she grew affectionate towards. However that relationship was not meant to last and he was killed during a mugging. Phantomenia quickly hunted down the perpetrator, but then realized that killing him would not bring her friend back, and would just soil another source of feelings. She realized she has to be preventive in order to stop such things from happening, so that the city would be protected, her crop kept safe. She must help the police root out the vines that strangle the city from within, and defend her crop from those outside who would reap them. Much like the changelings, her body is built to deceive and destroy and a part of Phantomenia takes visceral pleasure in watching her prey flee before her, or cower in a corner. She is a predator with a calculating mind, and long years of experience behind her talons, and yet she is always aware of stepping one step too far and becoming a true monster, nothing more than what she hunts. She cares for her flock, but sometime wishes she could join them, pass among them, instead of always being separate, something different, a curiosity at best, and a threat at worst. Perhaps she can find such kinship in others like her, the ones who are separate. Due to her age, such desire has long been hidden away, along with her wrath, kept under tight control. Her wrath burns cold, a knife in the dark, a fall from a rooftop, a falling sandbag, there is no honor in killing, only precision. She has a cold disposition by default, but is very caring, perhaps affectionate, towards those she values. Villains Ponybot-47 Name: PB-47 Kind: Ponybot (earthpony) Residence: Unknown Sex: none, male speech processor Inspiration: HK-47, IG-88 Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Masterful Marksman *Robotic Strength *EMP shielding *Arsenal of Equipment *Hacking Weakness: Unknown Resistances: Physcial attack, Magic. Background: PB-47 is the creation of an unknown pony, only referred to as Master by PB-47. PB-47 is extremely capable, carrying a huge amount of equipment depending on the task at hoof. The pony's robotic physic is also not to be underestimated, as each hoof can strike with thousands of pounds of force, shattering stone, or breaking concrete. The robot itself is also incredibly resistant, with a polymer coating making it difficult to damage with magic, and a body of an unknown alloy, incredibly hard to damage by physical means. While there are other Ponybot series robots, none of them comes close to the destructive power of this capable model. Compared to other Ponybot series models, PB-47 has some quirks, prefacing sentences with what kind of sentence it is. It also refers to all animals as meatbags, and has a heavy disdain for them. It is unknown whether it refers to its master as a meatbag. Ghost Name: Ghost Kind: Pegasus Residence: Manehattan Prison Sex: Male Inspiration: Deathstroke (DC), Deadshot Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) * Legendary Marksman * Legendary Stealth Weakness: Unknown Resistances: none Background: This pony came out of nowhere, a killer for hire, asking exorbitant amounts of money for his contracts. However with a near flawless success rate. The few who used his services were left quite satisfied. He was eventually captured, like so many other killers for hire, by the police running a sting operation, though his equipment, personal identity, and any kind of evidence further linking him to the killings, has yet to be found. Never convicted of murder, only of conspiracy to commit, a joke that brought a smile to this grim pegasus's face. Mirror Mirror Name: Mirror Mirror Kind: Unicorn Residence: Manehattan Prison Sex: Male Inspiration: Mirror Master (DC), Skif Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Proficient in basic magic. * Masterful Mirror Magic Weakness: Unknown Resistances: none Background: Mirror Mirror was an aristocrat, but due to their despairing funds, was forced to become a simple stage hand, and pursue work like lesser creatures, until one day he discovered an old spell book, which detailed how mirror magic worked, allowing him to move through and seemingly teleport himself and others through mirrors. He turned to a life of crime, to show his superiority to common ponies, getting a good laugh as he amasses wealth, easily avoiding officers, and the Power Ponies. Unfortunately for him, an ill timed waltz out of a precious gem, ended up with him stuck flailing around in Phantomenia's grip, as he tried to steal the gem he emerged from, the famous 700-carot "Night Sky." The Cheetah Name: Lilly Spots Kind: Earth Pony Residence: Manehattan Prison Sex: Female Inspiration: The Cheetah (DC) Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Enhanced Physical Capabilities. (Speed/Agility) *Accelerated healing Weakness:Unknown Resistances: none Background: Lilly Spots was a track and field star for the Manehattan Mammoths, having both incredible speed and agility, a result of her almost supernaturally fast metabolism. However she soon turned to a life of crime, as no pony could match her raw speed, being able to run circles around the police without breaking a sweat. She said it is just for the challenge. Eventually Lilly Spots was caught napping after Police Chief Withers, then a simple officer at the time, managed to catch her in the rear with a prototype tracking dart, beginning his rise to Chief. Spots's stay in her cell has made her wild and not entirely stable, leaving a long indentation around the edge of her cell where she paced non-stop. Captain Nero Name: Captain Nero Kind: Earth Pony Residence: The Neightalus Sex: Male Inspiration: Captain Nemo Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) *Masterful Engineering *Masterful Scientific Genius *Legendary Wealth *Expert Swordplay *Command of the Neightalus Weakness:Physical Attack Resistances: none Background: Captain Nero isn't exactly a person, it is a title, carried by many different ponies for hundreds of years. However they all share a few traits. They all hate the empire of Equestria for its imperialist expansion, they all shared the same cutie mark, that of a nautical wheel, and they all shared some kind of bond with the Neightalus, a massive submarine, rumored to be the size of a small town. The Neightalus itself is a technological marvel, having been worked on extensively by Captain Nero and his crew for a very long time. Origin: The first Captain Nero was a naval captain outside of Baltimare, however he grew distraught over the empire's expansion into the Crystal Empire and eventually turned to piracy to help those who could not stand up to Equestria's might. He and his crew went rouge and began to pillage up and down the eastern coast of Equestria. After seizing a large amount of loot from the formerly small town of Manehatain it is rumored that he started construction of the the Neightalus, which he uses to explore the seas, and met out "justice" to the subjects of Equestria. Relationships: Goldfin: Nero sees Goldfin as an anomaly, a creature of the sea that lives on land. Perhaps she can join his cause, if she refuses she can still be a great help, as even the Neightalus has limitations in some areas. Secondary Minor Characters Tall Tail Name: Tall Tail Kind: Earth Pony Residence: The Golden Hoof Manehattan Sex: Male Inspiration: Sports Announcers Powers: (proficient < skilled < expert < masterful < legendary) Expert Charisma Masterful Physic City Wide Fame Weakness: none Background: Tall Tail was a legendary figure in Manehattan sports, born and raised in uptown where he took an interest in the fledgling sport of Hoofball. Fascinated by a game he and his friends could all play together regardless of race, Tall Tail perused the sport and became part of the Manehattan Mammoths, while his professional career wasn't amazing, the pony soon found a niche in casting the games, moving to Manehattan's premier newscaster and sports announcer. While Goldfin might not recognize him, he was one of the many ponies that covered her brief modeling career. Category:Blog posts